Getting Through
by gothraven89
Summary: After they return from a mission to a newly discovered Sector, Superman and Green Lantern are acting strange, distancing themselves from everyone. Batman decides to get to the bottom of this, but is anyone prepared for the truth? WARNING: Rape/non-con. SLASH Batman/Superman and Flash/Green Lantern


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Batman or Superman characters or comic book series. It is all property of DC and whoever else has legal authority. I am not making any kind of profit from this writing; it is all for fun and freedom of expression.

.

Warning: Strong Sexual Content and possible triggering material. Apologies in advance if anyone seems OOC

.

Getting Through

.

 _Something was seriously wrong_.

That was the though that ran through Bruce's mind, while he kept his expression as neutral and unreadable as ever beneath his signature cowl. He was currently sitting in his assigned seat at the round table along with the other members of the Justice League. They were all listening with varying degrees of interest as Superman stood before a display screen to showcase the week's activities.

It was the usual weekly meeting, the round-up of everything that had gone down, any epic disasters or other crises that had been averted thanks to the Justice League efforts, and the chance were suggestions could be made to improve everything from the Watchtower to team dynamics.

Diana sat with the barest frown on her face, Barry fidgeted a little, J'onn sat with his expression as indecipherable as Bruce's. Shayera had a looked curious as her eyes subtly went back and forth between Hal and Clark. Hal sat looking a bit pale and with a definite pain hidden beneath the green glow that covered his irises. Clark himself appeared to be stoically carrying on as he spoke, not his usual warm and jovial self.

If Bruce were to be honest, something had been off for a few weeks now, ever since Hal and Clark had come back from that mission in Sector 6811. This particular sector was a newly discovered one, as of yet mostly unknown. The Guardians had asked Hal to go take a look and Clark had volunteered to go with him since he too had been curious about the new sector.

Bruce had had a nagging feeling that maybe more of them should have gone, but this was Green Lantern and Superman, two of the founding members of the Justice League and formidable heroes in their own right.

Bruce and the others had watched on as Hal and Clark had said their 'see you in a few days" and then boarded one of the Javelins. The sleek silver ship had disappeared through a wormhole and that had been it, with both Hal and Clark staying in regular communication. Then on the third day things had gone silent. However, just as everyone was about to pile into one of the remaining Javelins, Hal and Clark had called in saying that there had been some kind of electrical interference that had messed with their communication signal but that they had resolved it themselves and everything was fine. Hal and Clark had come back the next day and everything had seemed fine save for both Hal and Clark looking a little worn after what was simply an exploration mission.

Now though, Bruce and perhaps some of the other members of the League could see that there was something off about both Hal and Clark.

Batman was not considered the world's greatest detective for nothing. When Clark and Hal had returned, Jonn's eyes had grown wide and there had been actual horror on his face for a fleeting moment before he had quickly schooled his features. On top of that Hal, who had never really been particularly close to Clark had barely left the Kryptonian's side that day, and in the days that followed. The most telling thing that Bruce had noticed was that Clark was subtly avoiding him. Sure, they met at the Watchtower and they were together now at meetings. Clark was always there to speak to him about League business. But where once Bruce felt like Clark was glued to his hip at times, always there asking how Alfred and Dick were doing, always inviting him to come and hangout at the Fortress of Solitude, even subtly flirting with him, now though, Clark just wasn't there. When he had come back from Sector 6811, Clark barely glanced his way. At first Bruce thought that yes, Clark was probably tired from the exploration mission, but after a few nights with Clark not popping up in Gotham and bugging him during a surveillance op, or coming to the Batcave to enjoy some coffee and cookies courtesy of Alfred and listening avidly as Dick told him about the happens at school, Bruce began to really worry.

One of his most meaningful relationships was basically non-existent at this point, Hell they didn't even share monitor duty anyone.

Hal was no better. Where once there was a vibrant smart alec who always had a quip, now there was barely anything at all. The easy smile and confident attitude were gone. Hal could barely look anyone in the eye now, but especially Batman. On top of that, Hal didn't even call him "Spooky" anyone. Though he would never admit it out loud, Bruce actually missed the nickname very much.

It had been three weeks since Hal and Clark's mission to Sector 6811. It had been three weeks of watching Clark from afar and wondering what was wrong with his best friend, the man who had somehow wormed his way into Bruce's life and brought a little more brightness to it. The man who could frustrate the Hell out him one moment and be his staunchest supporter the next.

The man that, if Bruce was completely honest with himself, he had fallen truly and deeply in love with despite his best efforts to not feel anything at all.

Now though, Bruce keenly felt Clark's absence from his life, and he wasn't the only one. Dick kept asking if Clark was coming, and always grew sad when Bruce had to answer in the negative. Alfred was more subtly in his disheartenment, off-handedly commenting that it was another quiet night without any of that special Kansas charm.

Bruce was pulled from his musings when Clark called the meeting adjourned.

Before Bruce could even get out of his seat, Clark was just gone with a light gust of air. Hal too made a quick exit, nearly putting Barry to shame.

" Alright enough of this, just what the Hell is going on with them?" Barry asked as he turned to the rest of the league and gazed at them imploringly.

" Flash is right, something has been way off ever since they got back from Sector 6811." Diana concurred.

Bruce's eyes wandered over the many concerned faces before they settled on a certain Martian who looked as unemotional as ever.

" J'onn, may I have a word with you?" Bruce asked casually enough.

The last Martian turned his yellow eyes to Batman and eyes him inscrutably for a moment before he nodded.

" Of course Batman." He said with his signature monotone as he followed Batman out of the conference room.

They walked together in silence, but the tension was their just below the surface. Bruce led them to the elevator. As they rode it to the upper levels, Jonn spoke.

" Superman is currently in his suite, while Green Lantern is at the monitoring station." He said simply.

" Good to know." Batman replied.

He'd rather not run into either Superman or Green Lantern at the moment, because what he wanted to discuss with J'onn concerned the two of them in particular. The Martian Manhunter and Batman made their way up to the highest observation deck of the Watchtower. As they came to stand beside one of the windows that gave them a stunning view of Earth down below, it was Jonn who broke the silence.

" I know that you are deeply concerned about Kal-El and Hal regarding their recent behavior. I am aware that you saw my reaction when they returned from Sector 6811 but I cannot divulge the reason why. It is a matter of both Superman and Green Lantern's privacy." J'onn said stoically.

" Whatever happened is affecting the both of them, and this team. We can't afford such distractions and I... I am worried for them both." Batman said before he sighed.

" I am not asking you to tell me what you know, I will take a guess that whatever you saw from their minds, it was horrible enough that it showed on your face." Bruce said knowingly.

There was a beat of silence where Bruce turned to see J'onn gazing out at the stars, his cool, neutral expression become one of quiet sorrow as he spoke.

" Words cannot adequately describe the mere glimpse I received before they both raise their mental shields."

Bruce felt his heart freeze in his chest for a moment, before he quickly quashed down the feeling and moved forward.

" This can't go on, I will figure out what went down." Batman vowed.

J'onn turned his gaze to Bruce and looked at his squarely as he spoke.

" I am aware and have no doubt that if there is anyone who can get to the truth, it is you Batman. But I must implore you to proceed carefully, the matter is very delicate and despite all of the strength that they both possess, at this point in time both Kal-El and Hal are very emotionally fragile."

" Then I won't confront either of them head on. They've both been avoiding me in particular. While the data collected by the Javelins are automatically uploaded onto our computers, you are the one in charge of archiving." Batman said, then Jonn spoke up.

" Yes, but in regards to the Javelin that Superman and Green Lantern used to explore Sector 6811, Kal-El insisted on archiving the data himself. He was most insistent."

Bruce stared at Jonn blankly for a moment before he found his voice.

" And you're only telling me this now because?" He asked.

" Kal-El asked that I not share this with anyone. Considering what I had seen upon their return, I wanted to afford Kal-El and Hal their privacy. Now though, the situation is growing more and more dire. Everyone is deeply worried for them, and I fear that their combined despair will soon overwhelm me. I consider Kal-El and Hal Jordan as friends, but I fear that any intervention on my part would only serve to alienate them from us further. I do feel that my own emotions may end up being projected onto them and complicate the situation further." J'onn said quietly before he sent Bruce a knowing look.

" If there is anyone who can remain objective and fix it, it is you Batman."

Bruce stayed silent and turned his gaze back to the world so far down below. Though he said nothing, Bruce appreciated Jonn's confidence in him. He only hoped that he was up to the task.

After that, J'onn and Bruce parted ways with J'onn phasing through the floor and Batman making his way downstairs to the archive room.

First things first, he was going to review the recorded data logs from the Javelin. The one's Superman had been so insistent on archiving himself.

 _Meanwhile, down by the one of the meditation rooms..._

Barry quietly munched on a back of chips, but his usual gusto when it came to food just wasn't there. These last few weeks had been surreal, and not the good kind. Superman was trying to act as normal as possible while also radiating this deep sadness that was incongruent with someone usually so bright and cheerful. When his thoughts inevitably turned to Green Lantern, Barry felt his appetite evaporate completely.

He and Hal used to hang out at the tower and back down on Earth constantly. They had game nights and fast food runs. They were always their for each other to vent if life got too hectic. Maybe it was just by simply hanging out together and getting along so well that Barry ended up losing his heart to the handsome Air Force Pilot.

But more important than any romantic inclinations Barry might have towards Hal, he really did miss his friend.

With a sigh, Barry started making his way past the meditation room when some voices from inside stopped him. Curious, Barry stealthily made his way closer to the door and looked inside.

Barry felt his heart slam to a stop inside his chest when he saw none other than Superman and Green Lantern. The both of them were standing close and talking in hushed tones while looking pale as sheets. If he listened hard enough, Barry could make out some of what was said.

 _... He wanted me..._

 _... I don't blame you..._

 _... you should have let them Kal..._

 _... Never..._

 _... but he hurt you..._

 _... I would do it again in a heartbeat Hal..._

 _... But why are you avoiding B?..._

 _... I can't face him with this Hal..._

More words were said that Barry couldn't quite make out. Then to Barry's silent shock, he watched as Hal haunched over and let out a soft sob, tears gushing out of his eyes and flowing over the green mask his Lantern Corp ring generated. It got even more shocking as Superman promptly reached out and gathered Hal into a crushing hug. Never in all the time that Barry had known him, had he never seen Hal Jordan cling to anyone that tightly and cry that hard.

And not just anyone, this was Superman. Superman and Green Lantern were known for butting heads on many occasions, and while they did get along well enough, they had never been particularly chummy. Now though, that notion was blown to smithereens.

Barry felt his stalled heart suddenly start to pound loudly in his own ears as he watched Superman's own expression crumble, a few tears escaping his own deep blue eyes as he held Hal, even going so far as to tenderly run his hand over the back of Hal's head.

Barry quickly snapped out of his stupor and carefully made a speedy exit, tossing his bag of chips in a nearby trash bin along the way. Barry hoped that Superman's extraordinary hearing had not alerted the Kryptonian to his presence. He felt like the biggest heel for intruding on something that was very much a private moment. Now as he found himself in one of the lower observation decks, Barry found himself in a quandary.

Should he stay silent as to what he had just witnessed, or should he go and tell someone that something was indeed very, very wrong?

Barry paced back and forth in a blur of red, his indecision almost burning him. Then he came to an abrupt stop and made his decision. For the good of the team, and for Superman and Green Lantern, who were both dear friends to him, he would not stay silent.

There was one person he could tell, one person he knew would not let emotion cloud judgment. With his mind made up, the Flash made his way to the nearby panel and asked the Watchtower's computer for the location of Gotham's Caped Crusader.

 _Down in the Archives Room..._

Bruce sat in front of the main computer and looked up the logs from the dates that Hal and Clark had used the Javeline for their mission to Sector 6811.

Just as Bruce had suspected, the records had been altered to where everything appeared to be fine and ordinary. But things had not been ordinary, there had been that electrical interference that had shorted out the communications for hours before it had come back online.

Clark had shown off his hidden talent for manipulating and deleting certain data, but he didn't know just how proficient Bruce was at retrieving data. Bruce had just finished downloading the records to his computer back down in the Batcave when there was a light gust of air. Bruce felt his heart speed up for a moment, thinking that maybe it was Superman who had come up behind him, but he quickly quashed that notion before he turned in his seat to see who it was.

It was Barry, and he looked nervous as hell. Stomping down on the disappointment that radiated up in his gut anyway, Bruce rose to his feet.

" Can I help you Flash?" He asked flatly, pinning the younger hero with a look that made it clear he was not in the mood for any nonsense today.

" Batman I... umm..." Barry began, still at war with himself.

Deciding that biting Barry's head off wouldn't solve anything, Batman drew closer and spoke.

" What is it Barry?" He asked more quietly.

Taking a deep breath, Barry finally reached a decision and spoke.

" B, I just saw something that really, really scared me." He said with all honesty.

At Batman's nod, Barry slowly began to recount what he had witnessed happen between Superman and Green Lantern. The words, the tears, the hug, all of it. Bruce stood stunned but kept his face as neutral as possible.

It was a confirmation that something had indeed happened while Clark and Hal had been in Sector 6811, something bad enough to draw out tears from two of the League's strongest members. Now more than ever, Bruce needed to get back to his cave and retrieve what Clark had tried to delete and alter.

At the moment though, Bruce could see that what Barry had witnessed had left the young man deeply worried. Bruce reached out and placed his hand firmly on Barry's shoulder as he spoke.

" You did the right thing by coming to me. I am going to get to the bottom of this." He assured.

" You promise?" Flash asked softly, sounding painfully young.

" I promise." Bruce replied, and meaning it with every fiber of his being.

 _A couple of hours later in Metropolis..._

A blue of red and blue shot through the calm night air and quickly disappeared into a tall apartment building. The blur materialized inside of the living room of an apartment on the twelfth floor.

Superman stood tall and silent within his empty apartment. With a sigh, Clark made a b-line for his bedroom where he stripped off his uniform and neatly folded it away. He then pulled on his sleeping robe and headed into his bathroom.

He turned on the shower and set the water to its hottest setting. He stepped under the steaming spray and just stood there. His body was already impervious to the scalding water, he had always enjoyed the warmth it still provided him. Now though, he felt no warmth, the water just sheeted off of his skin and down the drain.

All he felt was numbness, all he felt was unclean.

As he stood there with the water beating down on his head, Clark felt his eyes burn. Soon the bitter salt that started leaking from Clark's eyes mixed with the water as silent sobs wracked his tall and muscular frame. The only sound was the water running.

A few minutes later Clark emerged from his bathroom with a wave of steam following in his wake as he toweled his hair dry and made his way over to his dresser to fish out a pair of sleeping pants. Once he had donned them, Clark head across his apartment to the kitchen to fix himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. As he went through the motions of assembling the sandwich, Clark's mind inevitably wandered to the happenings of a different, darker city.

Gotham, more specifically its enigmatic protector. Batman.

Clark's heart gave a painful lurch as he thought about his best friend. These last few weeks had been absolute Hell. On top of things being rough lately at the Daily Planet and the ever constant need for Superman to save the day from some God awful disaster, Clark had forced himself from Bruce's side.

He missed Bruce, he missed Dick, he even missed Alfred with his coffee and cookies. He yearned for them with his very being, but he couldn't face them, not after what had happened in Sector 6811, what he had allowed that bastard to do to him.

He was a dirty, tainted thing now. Unclean and unworthy of people as wonderful and good as Bruce, Dick, or Alfred. He couldn't even turn to Lois or his parent, couldn't burden them with what he was carrying. He just wouldn't do that to those he loved.

Gritting his teeth to keep the sobs in, Clark finished making his sandwich and then sat at his kitchen counter. He bit down on the sandwich, but it tasted like nothing but ash in his mouth. There was no joy in eating, no joy in working, no joy in the stars. All he felt was this ever widening chasm if despair in the pit of his gut. Clark finished his sandwich and then cleaned up. He shut off the lights and then dragged himself to bed.

But even as he laid there in the dark, sleep would not come. The memories of an ambush, an alien ship with a leering captain, and the terror on Hal's face all kept assaulting Clark. Today Hal had finally confronted him, begging for the both of them to come clean to the League, to let their surrogate family finally know what had happened. Clark had seen how much Hal was beating himself up over it no matter how many times Clark told him what happened wasn't his fault. Clark didn't want to saddle the League with this either, they would all probably blame themselves for having not been there to stop it.

With these thoughts and fresh salt streaming from his eyes, Clark lay in his bed and settled in for another sleepless night.

 _Later that same night, at the outskirts of Gotham, beneath a grand manor..._

" The hour has grown substantially late Master Bruce." Alfred Pennyworth stated as he set down a tray with a simply roast beef sandwich and salad on the console beside Bruce.

After he had returned from a night of patrolling Gotham with Robin by his side and thwarted a bank robbery attempt by the Mad Hatter, Batman and Robin had returned to the cave, where Bruce had promptly ordered Dick to go to bed while he worked on the data from the Watchtower.

" I know Alfred, but this can't wait. It concerns Clark." Bruce replied.

" Does it now? How is Mr. Kent? We have not had him over to visit in ages. I do hope that he is alright." Alfred stated lightly, though a bit of worry did tint his words.

Bruce allowed himself a fleeting smile at Alfred's concern before he grew somber again.

" If I were to be completely honest Alfred, I am worried for both him and Green Lantern. They've both withdrawn from the rest of the League and today Flash found them both crying into each other's arms in one of the meditation rooms."

" My word." Alfred said, looking concerned and perplexed.

" I normally would not condone such prying into these private affairs, but if something is truly wrong with both Superman and Green Lantern, then I supposed an exception must be made." He said with a sigh before his wise eyes turned to the screen of Bruce's computer.

" What are you looking at now sir?" Alfred asked.

With a small smile sent Alfred's way, Bruce began to explain that he was looking at the recorded data logs from the Javelin that Clark and Hal had used for a mission to Sector 6811. Several minutes had been deleted, so Bruce was in the process of piecing it all back together.

" I hope you find what you are looking for sir, but do try to get some rest." Alfred said as he took his leave.

" Good night Alfred." Bruce called to Alfred's retreating form.

" Good night sir." Alfred replied before he headed back upstairs to the manor.

Bruce turned back and started typing again, slowly but surely retrieving that which was thought to be destroyed.

Hours later, Bruce finally had the entire records restored and ready to be watched. With all fatigue forgotten, Bruce forwarded through the recording until he reached the day of the electrical interference and hit play.

There they were, Superman and Green Lantern sitting side by side in the pilot seats of the Javelin, conversing lightly and sharing smiles.

 _" So, what are you're plans once we get back to Earth Big Blue?" Hal asked casually._

 _" Oh, nothing much. I'll probably have to get back to work, and I might stop by Gotham to see what Batman's been up to." Clark replied with a shrug._

 _" Of course, why am I not surprised." Hal said with a chuckle._

 _" What's that supposed to mean?" Clark asked curiously._

 _" Oh don't play coy with me Supes, you've been missing Spooky like crazy these last few days." Hal quipped with a smirk._

 _" Wha, of course I miss him, he's my best friend!" Clark replied._

 _" You sure that's all he is to you big guy?" Hal asked with a look._

 _" Just what are you implying Hal Jordan?" Clark asked, his own lips quirking at the edges as he battled to keep a straight face._

 _" That you are going to drop everything the second we get home and go see your Love Bat. Mua mua mua!" Hal teased as he made kissing sounds._

 _Clark sat stunned for a moment before a mischievous look spread across his own features._

 _" Is that so? Well what about you Mr. Hotshot Pilot, if he's not at the Watchtower, aren't you gonna fly over to Central City and pay a certain speedster a visit once you finish your reports?" Clark asked in challenge._

 _" Wha... Oh.. Well I... um... maybe." Hal sputtered awkwardly before he wilted under Clark's amused blue eyes and shook his head._

 _" Alright alright, you've made your point. I am sorry I teased." Hal conceded._

From where he sat, Bruce was stunned by their easy banter and that they were talking about him and Barry, not as friends but as romantic interests?

Before Bruce could dwell on this any further, the sound of an alarm filled his ears. Bruce focused his attention on the recording and watched as Clark and Hal scrambled on the Javelin's controls and looking at something ahead of them.

 _" Damn it where the hell did that thing come from?!" Hal yelled._

 _" I don't know, our sensors didn't pick up anything! It's like that thing was cloaked or something!" Clark yelled._

 _" It's got us in some kind of tractor beam, we can't move!" Hal yelled._

 _" Try to reverse both thrusters!" Clark yelled._

Then before Clark or Hal could do anything further, there was a startling flash of bright red light that even Bruce had to look away from. When the blinding light finally faded from the screen, Bruce felt the bottom of his stomach drop out when he say that the Javelin's cockpit was now barren, that Clark and Hal were nowhere to be found.

Bruce was left staring at the empty Javelin interior. Bruce paused the recording and then decided to look at it frame by frame. For hours there was nothing but the empty plain, but a good ten hours later, the image of Hal and Clark appeared again, so Bruce hit play.

As the recording continued, Bruce watched as Clark and Hal rushed back into the ship, the both of them looking wild and harried. Bruce actually felt his jaw drop at the sight of Clark in the recording. His best friend, who usually never had a single hair out of place even during the most heated of battles had a busted lip, and his left eye was swollen almost completely shut. His dark hair was in disarray and falling onto his for heard. He also had a gash across his cheek and if Bruce looked closely there was more bruising under the color of his blue uniform.

Hal looked just as roughed up, a bruise on his cheek and a wild look in his eyes as he and Clark retook the ship.

 _" Fire everything!" Clark yelled._

Together, he and Hal shot the Javelin's weapons at their still unknown attacker before they started to pilot the ship away and into hyperdrive.

For several minutes there was only the sound of the ship passing through space and the heavy breathing of its two pilots. Then the ship came out of hyperdrive and Clark and Hal finally slumped in their seats. Hal turned to Clark and just looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes before his entire face literally crumbled.

 _" Oh my God." Hal whispered._

 _" Don't, Hal don't." Clark said softly as he reached out towards the clearly distressed man._

 _" OH MY GOD!" Hal screamed as he wrenched himself out of his chair and ran to the back of the Javelin towards the bathroom. He nearly punched his way through the door itself,_

 _" Hal!" Clark yelled as with a wince, he set the Javelin to hover in space before he rushed out of his chair and ran after the other man._

Superman disappeared through the door to the bathroom and then Bruce winced as the sound of someone being violently ill filled his ears. When the unpleasant sounds of vomiting subsided several long minutes later, as worse sound took its place.

Sobbing, quiet and absolutely devastated sobbing.

The crying went on for ten minutes straight before it finally tapered off. A few minutes after that, Hal and Clark emerged from the bathroom, looking bit more put together than when they had both rushed into it.

Hal's eyes were so red they were almost crimson, but he looked composed and only sniffled occasionally as he took his seat. Clark had washed off the blood that had caked his face from his busted lips and slicked his hair back and out of his face. Clark took the other pilot seat and hid a wince before his expression grew stony as he spoke.

 _" I'll heal right up once we reach our star system. None of this is your fault Hal, and I won't hear otherwise." Clark said with finality._

Beside him Hal sat with his jaw wobbling violently for a moment before he fought it all back and spoke.

 _"Okay." He said simply._

The rest of the tape just showed Hal and Clark sitting side by side and flying home. They shared a look before disembarking and that was it. The screen then when black.

" Just what the Hell happened to you two?" Bruce asked himself as he sat in his chair, shaken to his very core.

Only the silent answered him.

 _A week later..._

It was the end of another meeting of the Justice League, Bruce having made a presentation about a few of the new upgrades that had been made to the tower's computer system. Now that the meeting was over, Superman was once again gone in a gust of air. This time however, Batman was not going to miss his chance.

" Hal, have you got a moment? I'd like to talk to you." He called just as Hal had gotten up from his seat.

Hal froze and looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment before he took a deep breath and spoke.

" Sure Batman." Hal said with a slightly forced smile.

The rest of the League members all looked between Batman and Green Lantern, all of them picking up that something big was about to go down, that the tension was coming to a head. Barry sent Bruce a small nod before he and J'onn joined Diana and Shayera in making a hasty exit from the conference room.

It was taking everything Hal had in him not to fly out of the room. He'd rather be anywhere else than have to face Batman. There was no running anymore.

Bruce slowly made his way around the round conference table, doing his best to make sure his cape didn't billow around him as he got closer and closer to Hal. When they were standing at arm's length, Bruce spoke.

" Hal, there's something I need to show you, but it's not here. Would you be willing to go to the cave with me?" He asked quietly.

Hal felt his heart pounding against his ribs, the terror coursing through him unimaginable. Swallowing deeply, Hal took a deep breath and spoke.

" Of course I don't mind Spooky. Lead the way." He said with false lightness.

Bruce nodded, secretly relieved yet filled with deep dread as he and Hal headed for the transporter room.

Using a zeta beam, Bruce and Hal dematerialized from the Watchtower.

A few moments later the dormant darkness of the Batcave was illuminated with pale white light, and two figures were materializing on the zeta pad Bruce kept there.

When the light faded, Hal Jordan took a look around while Bruce wordlessly made his way towards his computer to pull up some files.

" Haven't been here in ages, have you redecorated to go from dreary to super dreary?" Hal asked lightly.

Bruce kept his back to Hal, but his didn't hide the small smile that turned up the corners of his lips. It was good, Hal was trying to joke and bring levity.

" I don't know, Alfred's usually the one in charge of decorating. Besides, it's a cave so dank and dreary is always in fashion." Bruce said lightly.

Hal snorted and nodded.

" Good evening gentlemen." Came a cultured British voice.

Both Hal and Bruce turned to see Alfred Pennyworth arriving with a tray in his hands. On this tray were some light finger sandwiches and refreshments.

" Evening Alfred." Bruce called.

" Hello Alfred." Hal greeted with a warm smile of his own.

" Master Bruce informed me that he might be bringing a guest over. Since it is too early for dinner, some light refreshments were in order." Alfred explained as he set the tray down on a nearby table.

" Thank you Alfred." Bruce said with a nod.

" Yeah, thank you Alfred, it looks delicious." Hal added, though he did not move to take anything from the tray.

" Of course, do call if either of you require anything else." Alfred said, sending Bruce a subtle, pointed look before he made his exit back up to the manner.

" You should eat, I know you've been skipping meals lately." Bruce said as he gestured to the sandwiches.

" How did you figure that Spooky?" Hal asked as he crossed his arms and looked away.

" Because Barry misses having you there to eat with him." Bruce said simply.

Bruce watched as Hal looked up at him with a pained expression on his face that he quickly hid, growing deathly serious as he spoke.

" What did you want to show me Batman?" Hal asked quietly.

Steadying his own nerves, Bruce clicked on the linked and brought up the Javelin Log recording.

" I decided to look into the records of you and Superman's mission to Sector 6811. Interestingly enough, there were huge chunks of the footage missing, so I spent a whole night restoring it." Bruce began to explain, watching grimly as all of the color literally drained out of Hal's face before his very eyes.

Hal's mouth moved but no sound came out. Bruce crossed the room at a sedate pace and came to stand before Hal, pulling back his cowl and revealing his face as he spoke.

" You and Clark ran into some trouble, and from what I saw on that recording, it wasn't just some poor lost soul asking for directions. You were attacked, you two were literally ripped from the Javelin and I want to know what the Hell happened." Bruce said firmly.

He didn't growl or intimidate, he just gazed at Hal imploringly. Hal for his part looked haunted to his very soul. He shook his head and trembled almost violently.

" Please Hal, please tell me what happened to you in Sector 6811. Barry saw the two of you in the meditation room a few days ago, you and Clark crying and holding each other, him telling you it wasn't your fault. If Clark is telling you it isn't your fault then you know it wasn't your fault, but please, tell me what "it" is. The both of you scared Barry bad enough for him to come and tell me everything and I have to be honest, what's been going on has worried me too. Something hurt you both, badly and I need to know what it was." Bruce implored gently.

Bruce watched as Hal let out a choked gasp and his eyes filled with tears that spilled free down his pale cheeks.

" Please Hal. Don't hold it in anymore." Bruce said as he slowly and carefully reached out, placing his hand on Hal's quivering shoulder.

Taking in a deep, ragged breath Hal finally spoke.

" Ok, ok I'll tell you." He said, closing his eyes for a moment as he willed away his mask and Green Lantern uniform, leaving him in his civilian attire. Since Bruce had taken his mask off, it was only fair that Hal do the same.

Hal reached for one of the glasses on the tray and took a long sip before he set it down and turned to face Bruce as he spoke, wiping at his eyes.

" Can we sit down?" He asked quietly.

" Of course Hal." Bruce said as he and Hal sat down at the work table with the tray between them. Taking a deep breath, Hal began to speak.

" Y-You're right, we didn't run into someone lost. Sector 6811 was only discovered a few years ago so its still vastly unknown. Me and Supes, we spent most of the time exploring some of the heavily populated areas, but on the day before we were scheduled to leave this giant ship was suddenly just their. I mean you probably saw when the flash of red light got us?" Hal asked, to which Bruce nodded silently.

Taking in a rattling breath, Hal continued.

" It was a slaver's ship and they were looking to add to their stock."

Bruce felt the bottom drop out of his stomach at these words. Feeling the icy tendrils of terror and denial grip his pounding heart, Bruce spoke.

" What happened on that ship Hal?" He forced himself to ask.

There was a beat of charged silence and then Hal forced himself to speak.

" That red light incapacitated us, it sapped Clark's strength and his invulnerability but somehow left his other senses and his heat vision alright. I don't know what it was. As for me, the captain of the ship, this butt ugly alien the others called Claw'Tu took it while I was out. They chained me and Clark up and left us there for hours. Then the guards dragged us to this chamber that... it was that alien bastard's bed chambers."

Bruce sat in cold dread as Hal took another shaky breath and continued.

" The bastard didn't know who we were, had probably never heard of the Justice League. He just started taunting us, making comments about how _beautiful_ we were compared to the other captives on the ship, and that we'd fetch a hefty price at market. He... He started t-touching me, my face, my hair, commenting that I was a fine male specimen. He said that he wanted to taste the new merchandise."

It was here that Hal let out a sob and ducked his head. Bruce reached out and grabbed one of Hal's hands, squeezing it almost painfully and waiting for the other man to compose himself. With fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, Hal looked up and met Bruce's stark blue eyes as he spoke.

" Clark almost lost it then, but Claw'Tu suddenly had a knife to my throat and told him that if he tried anything, I'd be dead before I hit the floor. Then Clark he... He... oh God." Hal trailed off, his stomach rolling violently as the memories of what his friend did for him slammed through his mind.

Bruce was about to tell Hal that that was it, no more talking when Hal sat up straight and looked him in the eye as he spoke.

" Clark looked Claw'Tu right in his ugly fucking face and told him that if the bastard wanted to taste the merchandise, then he should taste him, not me." Hall all but whispered.

Bruce gawked at Hal in abject horror, all semblance of composure gone as the younger man's words registered to him. But Bruce could not stay in his stupor for long as Hal continued.

" I lost it B, I screamed, I tried to fight them all off and just pull Clark out of there but I just wasn't strong enough. That sick fuck smiled and ordered that I be chained to the wall while he pulled Clark away from me by his hair. There was nothing I could do, I pulled and I pulled on those chains as hard as I could but they wouldn't budge." Hal gritted, before with a low, mournful grown Hal hung his head and finished.

" Bruce... Bruce that fucking bastard raped him. H-He raped _Clark_ and m-made me _watch_."

Bruce felt his very soul die in that moment, tears spilling from his wide blue eyes. He just sat there gawking at Hal, a low buzzing sound filling his ears. His entire body was numb.

Then Hal suddenly wrenched himself out of his seat and ran to the waste basket Bruce kept by the computers. Bruce snapped out of his daze as the sounds of Hal violently emptying the contents of his stomach once again filled his ears. Bruce rose from his chair and picked up the glass of water Hal had drank from earlier and slowly made his way over to the other man. He waited until Hal had finished spitting into the bin before he carefully placed his hand on the other man's trembling back.

" Hal? Hal you need to rinse out your mouth, here." Bruce said, keeping his voice purposely light as he held out the glass to the distressed man.

Hal blindly reached for the glass, not turning to meet Bruce's gaze. Bruce pushed the glass into Hal's hand and the man who was Green Lantern did as Bruce had told him, rinsing the acridness from his mouth and then taking a few light sips of water. Hal set the glass down on the computer table and let out a shaky breath before he spoke, still without turning to face Bruce.

" It was supposed to be me... it should have been me." Hal sobbed softly.

Hearing these soft, devastated words finally snapped Bruce the rest of the way out of his stupor. Gritting his teeth, Bruce gripped Hal by his jacket and then yanked the other man around so that they were facing each other as he spoke.

" No." Bruce said as he got right into Hal's face.

" No Hal, it should never have been either you or Clark. What happened was not your fault, do you hear me? It is not your fault." Bruce gritted out before he shocked Hal Jordan to his very core by pulling Hal to him in a rib crushing hug.

Fresh tears spilled from Hal's eyes as he buried his face into Bruce's armor clad neck, silent sobs wracking his frame as he spoke.

" He hurt him Bruce, that animal kept _biting_ him and hitting Clark across the face while he was on top of him, and _he kept smiling at me while he did it all."_

Bruce tightened his already taut grip around Hal as the younger man continued.

" Clark just kept his eyes on the ceiling, he didn't cry or scream or anything. He just took it all, and then, right as that sick fuck was going to finish, Clark grabbed my ring back from Claw'Tu's pocket and threw it at me before he roasted that sorry sack of shit's face clean off with his heat vision. I got my ring on and got free and took care of the guards while Clark got his clothes back on. Then me and him went back to free the others. We got them out of their cells and they started to take over the ship. We left them to it, taking out as many guards as we could before we found our way to the Javelin. We got out of there as fast as we could. After that we reached our star system and Clark flew out to get closer to the yellow sun. He healed up and then we came home."

Bruce reached up and held the back of Hal's head as he spoke.

" You did the right thing, you did the right thing and you got home. I am so thankful Hal." He murmured quietly.

" But I let it happen Bruce! I should have been stronger, I should have stopped it. I let my friend get violated right before my own eyes." Hal sobbed.

" No Hal, you didn't let anything happen. That bastard threatened you and you know there was no way Clark was going to let anything happen to you." Bruce countered.

" Well he should-" Hal began to say when Bruce cut him off.

" Never. That's not who Clark is and you know it." Bruce said quietly but sternly.

Hal wanted to say more, but his despair could not be kept at bay any longer. With a low moan, Hal began to sob loudly without shame. Bruce just stood there, holding Hal up as the latter's knees gave out from under him, his gut-wrenching sobs echoing through the cave and spooking the bats.

Bruce felt like he was shredded inside, every beat of his heart sending fresh waves of pain through his whole body as he finally knew what horrors the man he loved with every fiber of his being had suffered. He wanted nothing more than to just go to Clark right now, be he up in the Watchtower, back in Metropolis, or all the way in Antarctica. But he knew that everything was just to raw right now, to freshly gouged into his mind. He needed some time to process, some time to come up with a plan. As of right now, he needed to take care of Hal.

When Hal's sobs had quieted to silent tears, Bruce slowly but steadily took Hal upstairs to the manor, where Alfred and Dick were waiting for them. Things became a bit of a daze after that, with Hal forcing himself back into composure for the most part and joining Alfred and Dick in the kitchen while Bruce went back downstairs to change out of his armor.

After Bruce rejoined them, dinner was a quiet affair in the kitchen instead of the large dining hall, everyone gathered around the small dining table as Alfred served them all tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

Afterwards, Bruce had all but herded Hal into one of the Manor's many guest rooms despite his protests. He had then seen Dick off to bed, surprising the 13 year old by pulling him into a crushing hug for several minutes before fleeing to his own room. Once inside, Bruce took several slow, halting steps before his own knees gave out from under him. He collapsed to the floor and held his head in his hands as he let out a low, broken sound. He groaned, and his gasped as he felt himself completely shatter.

He knew it, he knew something had gone wrong on that goddamn exploration mission. He just knew it, but to have the full, horrifying truth about what happened to Hal and Clark made Bruce want to shrivel up and die right then and there. Bruce didn't break down into wails or sobs, he just knelt there on the carpeted floor of his bedroom and let the full devastation was over him.

Clark had been raped. His Clark had been hurt in one of the worst possible ways, and he had voluntarily taken this on to save Hal from such a fate. Worst still, for all of these weeks Clark had been dealing with this _alone_.

Bruce wanted nothing more than to get into one of his cars or the Batwing and just race over to Metropolis, to just be with Clark. But he knew that he couldn't do that, couldn't barge in when everything was still so piercingly raw. Bruce started when a gentle hand came to rest on his back.

" Master Bruce?" Alfred asked quietly as he knelt beside his charge and looked on at his state in deep concern.

With a soft groan, Bruce straightened up and slowly rose to his feet, Alfred following in his wake. Taking in a deep breath and setting his face in stone, Bruce spoke.

" Alfred, something terrible happened." He said, his voice wavering slightly.

" Tell me sir." Alfred replied.

" I want to know too." Came another familiar voice.

Bruce and Alfred both turned to see Dick step into the room. Bruce and Alfred were both about to protest but Dick stared back at them with hard eyes that brokered no room for words such as "go to bed Dick" or "you're not old enough".

Dick came to stand beside Alfred as Bruce wiped at the salt that clung to his cheeks and then took a deep breath before he spoke. With detached bluntness, Bruce recounted Hal's horrifying tale of what had happened to him and Superman in Sector 6811.

" Good lord." Alfred said quietly, his eyes over-bright and his usually infallible expression turned to one of horror.

Dick was silent, with bitter tears streaming freely down his face. Bruce stood emotionless and dry eyed, his grief was beyond tears, his heart a tattered mess as he turned away from from his family and made his way to the windows of his bedroom. The late night skies were clear, the stars twinkling and the crescent moon shining brightly. But the beauty was lost of Bruce, for his mind was elsewhere, focused on someone he had failed to protect.

" Clark." Bruce whispered and shut his eyes as Dick promptly ran forward and plastered himself to Bruce's side, hugging his adoptive father hard and still crying.

Alfred wordlessly made his way over to Bruce's other side and gripped his charge's shoulder tightly in silent support. From where he lay stripped to his boxers and curled up on the bed in Bruce's guest room, Hal hugged a pillow tightly to his chest and simply let the despair he had been holding at bay finally wash over him.

None of them had any idea of where to go from here or what would happen next.

 _A few nights later in Metropolis..._

Clark let out a small sigh as he sat in his living room and picked at his dinner, just simple Chinese take out. The week had been very tiring and trying so far. Lois had been frustrated with him when he once again turned down a chance to just hang out. Perry had ripped him a new one for not turning in a sports article on time, and at the Watchtower Hal had all but turned and fled when he had caught sight of him. Everyone was walking around on eggshells and Bruce just kept staring at him intensely all throughout the meeting.

After the meeting, Bruce had been the one to make a quick exit. Clark had turned down dinner with Diana and Flash and went to one of the meditation rooms. He had stayed there and shed a few tears in private before he had zeta beamed down to a secluded part of Metropolis and then flown home.

Now here he was, alone again.

Just as he had thought this, there was a knock on his door. Instantly alert, and feeling his gut freeze as an all too familiar heartbeat caught his sensitive hearing, Clark set down his take out carton and slowly rose to his feet. With trepidation growing in his gut, Clark made his way to his front door and pulled it open to greet his unexpected guest.

Sure enough, standing in hallway on the other side of the door was Bruce Wayne.

However, instead of the immaculately and expensively dressed billionaire playboy, Bruce stood before him in a dark gray sweater and black jeans, over which was a light black jacket. It was the first time in weeks that they were face to face, without costumes or crises. It was Bruce who broke the silence.

" Hello Clark." He said with small, genuine smile.

" H-Hey Bruce, come in please." Clark said quietly, a part of him singing with joy at seeing the man he had been pining for.

Bruce stepped across the threshold and made his way into the living room, taking a look around. It was a moderate sized place with various mementos and items all pristinely organized and kept. When he heard Clark shut the door, Bruce felt all of his earlier, well-hidden elation evaporate. He was not here just on a social call, he had direct orders from both Alfred Pennyworth and Dick Grayson.

" I really wasn't expecting any company. Can I get you anything, coffee or tea?" Clark asked as he headed for the kitchen.

" You can pack yourself an overnight bag and come with me Clark." Bruce said bluntly, making Clark stop dead in his track.

" What?" Clark asked, flabbergasted as he turned around to face Bruce.

" You heard me Clark, I want you to pack a bag and come back to the Manor with me, Alfred's downstairs waiting right now." Bruce explained as he slowly made his way across the room.

" Bruce I can't-" Clark began to say when he got his voice working again, when Bruce smoothly cut him of as he came to stand before Clark with his expression wide open.

" Please Clark, don't say no, don't stay here all by yourself for one second longer." Bruce said quietly, before a small, pained smile flitted across his face.

" Besides, I am under strict orders from one Dick Grayson, either I bring you home or don't bother going back myself."

Clark huffed out a small laugh despite how fast his heart was beating, despite how shocked he was by Bruce's quiet words. Clark wanted to refuse, wanted to apologize to Bruce for wasting his time and then making the billionaire leave, but another part of him was so elated to see Bruce, to speak with him after so many weeks of forced separation, of veritable exile. He wanted to see Dick, he wanted to see Alfred, Hell he wanted some of Alfred's fabulous cooking. Most of all, he wanted to be with Bruce again after so long.

" But I have work, I can't just leave." Clark said imploringly.

" I'll take care of that, I own the Daily Planet after all. Technically I am your boss's boss. I'll call Perry and tell him that I've absconded with one of his best journalists for an exclusive interview on one of my latest secret projects." Bruce said confidently, secretly thrill beyond measure that Clark was slowly coming around.

" Do you actually have a secret project I could get an exclusive on?" Clark asked curiously.

" I do, but my lips are sealed unless you come with me right now." Bruce said with the best smirk he could muster.

Clark felt himself deflate and sent Bruce a shy smile before he straightened up and spoke.

" Okay, just let me put a bag together."

" Take all the time you need." Bruce said, trying his best not to let his own relief show as he sent Clark a warm look as the younger man stepped by him.

Clark was halfway to his bedroom when he stopped and turned his head to look back at Bruce.

" You know, don't you?" Clark asked, softly, knowingly.

" Yes, Hal told me." Bruce replied, doing his best to keep his voice from wavering as he throat painfully constricted.

Clark looked utterly devastated as he nodded wordlessly and then all but ran the rest of the way into his bedroom, leaving Bruce standing by the door, doing his best not to fall apart himself.

Bruce stayed where Clark left him, shoving his hands into his pockets and just focusing on keeping his emotions in check as he waited. About five minutes later, Clark emerged from his bedroom, dressed simply in blue jeans and a light blue plaid button up shirt, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Clark kept his head down and wouldn't meet Bruce's eyes, his entire demeanor now closed of and a tell-tale glisten in his pure blue eyes. Bruce kept silent as well as Clark opened the door and waited for him to step through. Once he was in the hallway, Clark used his super speed to shut off all the lights and then stepped through himself and locked it.

Bruce wanted to take Clark's bag from him, but thought better of it. The gesture most likely would not have been appreciated. Bruce and Clark walked side by side in silence down the hallway and took the elevator down to the ground floor. When they got outside, Alfred stood waiting beside Bruce's sleek black town car.

" Good to see you after so long Master Kent." Alfred said with a warm look Clark's way.

" It's good to see you as well Alfred, sorry I haven't been by." Clark said, feeling guilty as Hell.

" You're here now, and it will please Master Grayson greatly." Alfred said simply, taking Clark's bag before the Kryptonian could protest.

" Don't let his exterior fool you Clark, Alfred is just as pleased that you're finally coming over. He made pot roast and baked cookies and everything." Bruce said with a mischievous look Alfred's way.

Clark sent Alfred a bright, surprised grin, a real one. Bruce did his best not to stare at Clark as he was now, bright and so devastatingly handsome. The grin left Clark's face far too soon, and Bruce quickly shook himself out of his amorous musings. Bruce opened the door and gestured for Clark to get in. Once Clark was inside, Bruce got in beside and shut the door, while Alfred made his way to the driver's side. A few moments later the town car was pulling away from the sidewalk in front of Clark's building and heading out of Metropolis entirely.

Bruce and Clark sat side by side in the town car, the usually talkative Kryptonian tellingly silent. There was so much Bruce wanted to say, so many apologies he wanted to make. Finally, when the silence became too much, he spoke.

" How have things been at the Planet?" He asked, trying to be casual and also because he was genuinely curious.

" What, oh, they've been okay. Hectic as always. Perry's been on me these last few days because I missed a deadline." Clark replied, actually glad for a change in topic.

All though the biggest issue was still there, lurking in the shadows.

" Well, an exclusive with me is bound to make him cheer him up." Bruce said, putting some extra feigned arrogance in his tone.

" Bruce, this is Perry White we're talking about here." Clark said with a snort.

" True." Bruce said as he deflated.

To Bruce's elation, Clark smiled warmly at him and Bruce nodded back. God he had missed this, just being able to banter and talk with his best friend. From the looks of it, Clark had sorely missed it as well.

" How about you Bruce, what's been going on in Gotham?" Clark asked, the smile staying on his face longer than before.

Bruce just shrugged.

" Not much, the Joker's still crazy and Killer Croc tried to make a meal out of me two nights ago."

" Business as usual." Clark commented with a light smirk.

" Pretty much." Bruce nodded before he sighed and sat back.

" Just relax Clark." He ordered lightly.

Clark rolled his eyes lightly and then sighed himself as he too sat back and got comfortable. They kept up the light banter throughout the rest of the ride from Metropolis to Gotham. From where he sat in the driver's seat, Alfred was please beyond words to see Bruce and Clark reunited, but he too worried about how the rest of the night would unfold.

 _Later on at Wayne Manor..._

Bruce allowed himself a small smile as he finished singing off on the final stack of paperwork from where he sat at his desk in his study. The sight that pleased him so much was just a few feet away by the lowly roaring fireplace.

Sitting together on one of the plush velvet sofas were Clark and Dick. When Bruce and Alfred had finally arrived at the Manor with Clark, the former two had been on had to witness the warm reunion between Clark and Dick. The thirteen year old had all but pounced on Clark, hugging the Kryptonian tightly for a few moments without shame, Clark reciprocating whole-heartedly. Then Dick had promptly pulled Clark towards Bruce's private study, asking the man who was Superman to help him with his homework.

Clark's delighted laugh had been music to everyone's ears. Bruce had followed after his adopted son and the man who was his secret love, while Alfred had taken Clark's bag upstairs to the guest room that was closest to Bruce's master bedroom.

Now here they were with Bruce silently watching of as Clark patiently explained the quadratic formula to Dick.

" And I am supposed to use this in the real world how?" Dick asked incredulously.

" I do believe it has some application in the field of physics, but other than that I have no idea at all." Clark deadpanned.

There was a beat of silence before Dick and Clark broke down into snickers. Bruce felt his heart swell at the sight of his son and his best friend laughing together. But the joy was short-lived. Bruce swallowed back his own despair and kept his expression warm as he rose from his chair and made his way over to Clark and Dick.

" Clark's right you know, the quadratic formula actually is a part of physics." Bruce said as he went into a deeper explanation of just how the quadratic formula was applied and reveled in the way Clark listened with rapt attention while Dick looked completely zoned out.

A few minutes later, Alfred arrived to inform all of them that dinner was ready. They all made their way to the small, family dining room.

" Alfred, you didn't have to go through the trouble." Clark said with a shy smile at the British gentleman.

" Nonsense, it has been weeks since we had you over Master Kent, if you are to partake in my cooking, I will only serve you the best." Alfred said with surety.

" Thank you Alfred." Clark said as he ducked his head to hide his blush.

Somehow someway, Alfred had cooked up some of his favorite dishes. Bruce sat down at the head of the table, while Dick and Clark took seats on either side of him. Alfred was about to start serving them when Clark had firmly put his foot down and said that Alfred was to join them, not serve them. Bruce and Dick had concurred leading to Alfred reluctantly taking a seat next to Dick. Together they all enjoyed a quiet dinner together.

 _About an hour and a half later in the Batcave..._

" I should have known you would see through my editing and patch the whole thing back together." Clark said with a sigh.

" It's all about the details. When Jon told me that you had insisted on archiving the footage from the Javelin after you and Hal returned from Sector 6811, I had a feeling you took certain liberties." Bruce said simply.

" I asked him not to say anything." Clark said with resigned annoyance.

The two of them were currently sitting side by side at Bruce's computer in the cave, the restored footage from the Javelin playing on the main screen.

" He did, until he saw just how bad off you and Hal were. He's a telepath and he already caught a glimpse of what happened. He revealed what he knew for the good of the team." Bruce said firmly.

" I know, but none of you should concern yourself, I am fine." Clark said defiantly.

" The Hell you are." Bruce seethed.

Clark's entire demeanor shut off as he rose from his seat and tried to walk off. Bruce was up in a heartbeat as well.

" Don't you _dare_ walk away from me Kent." Bruce growled as he stomped after the Kryptonian.

" Well I don't want to hear your lecture Bruce." Clark growled back as he reached the base of the stairs.

" Why didn't you come to me?!" Bruce suddenly yelled, his voice echoing through the entire cave and making a few bats actually fly away from their perches in fright.

Clark stood at the stairs with his back to Bruce, refusing to turn and face him.

" Why did you keep this to yourself when you used to come to me about anything and everything? Why? What did we do to make you feel like you couldn't confide in any of us about what happened to you and Hal?" Bruce asked, before he took a rattling breath and continued.

" What did I do wrong?" He asked, using every ounce of will he had to keep his voice from wavering.

Clark inhaled sharply and finally turned around and faced Bruce in disbelief.

" B-Bruce what-" Clark began when Bruce cut him off, slowly stepping closer and closing the distance between them.

" When we first met, you annoyed the Hell out of me. You were too bright, to cheerful, I thought we would never get along let alone work together." Bruce said, before a small, sad smile spread across his face.

" Then, slowly but surely, you kept coming back even when I told you to leave, showing interest in the things I did, treating me with respect and always being there even when I thought I didn't need you. Alfred and Dick adore you and you became my best friend." Bruce admitted.

Clark felt his mouth fall open. He tried to speak, to gasp, to do something but all he could was breathe and stare at Bruce wide-eyed. The smile left Bruce's face as he gazed at Clark.

" And then one day you were just gone from all of our lives and you stayed gone. All I could do was look at you from far away and wonder just what the Hell went wrong. You weren't there to make Dick laugh, or tell Alfred how much you love his chocolate chip cookies. You aren't there to spar with Diana, or see who can eat the fastest with Barry. You're not there to help Shayera calm down when her temper gets the best of her, or comfort Jonn when the memories of Mars become too much of a burden for him to bare all by himself. And its the same with Hal, he's not there either, to banter and joke, to help keep our moral up especially on the tough days we've had lately. I bet you've even withdrawn from Lois, and your parents." Bruce said knowingly.

He watched as Clark, with his eyes swimming in unshed tears averted his gaze to the floor, a look of utter devastation on his face. It was confirmation enough that Bruce's words had hit home.

Bruce took the final step and closed the distance between him and Clark, standing right in Clark's space as he spoke.

" You matter so much to them, and they all miss you." Bruce said quietly before he took a deep breath and finished.

" I miss you, I miss you so much I feel like piece after piece of me has been dying with each day that has passed since you and Hal withdrew from us. I am not asking you to relive what happened in Sector 6811, hearing it from Hal was bad enough. I just want to know why Clark, why didn't you come to us? To me?"

Clark let out a slow, shaky breath as the tears finally spilled from his eyes and carved bitter trails down his cheeks. Steadying his own threadbare nerves, Bruce reached out and carefully placed his hand over the center of Clark's chest. Clark gave a small start at the touch, the first time he had felt Bruce's hand on him in weeks. Taking in a deep breath, but still keeping his eyes firmly glued to the floor, Clark spoke.

" I couldn't face any of you... No matter how many showers I take I just feel so unclean, so dirty." He said softly, brokenly.

Bruce blinked, and then blinked again. Had he heard right just now? had Clark actually said what he said.

" Clark?" Bruce asked, utterly gobsmacked.

Clark let out a soft hiss as a sob wracked his powerfully built frame. Bruce felt like there was acid going through his veins, eating him from the inside out as he spoke.

" Clark no, you aren't unclean. You used your own body to save Hal, it's the most selfless thing I have ever heard. You aren't unclean, never." Bruce said vehemently.

" But that's how I feel Bruce. I just... I can't..." Clark trailed off and wrenched himself away from Bruce, walking back towards the computer and hugging himself tightly.

Bruce watched on in stunned silence until Clark finally spoke.

" I shouldn't be leading any of you. He ruined me Bruce, he tainted me." Clark said brokenly.

" Clark no." Bruce said as he stepped towards Clark again, reaching out for him.

" I am supposed to be Superman, the Earth's mightiest hero. But I let a bunch of slave traders get the drop on me and Hal." Clark said quietly.

" That's not on you or Hal Clark, that sector was just recently discovered. No one knew that those bastards would be there." Bruce countered.

" It still shouldn't have happened Bruce." Clark replied stone-faced, tears still streaming from his clear blue eyes.

" You're right, its shouldn't have, but like I said, it wasn't one you, it was on those slavers. They were the one's kidnapping people and selling then. They were the one's in the wrong." Bruce said firm before he finally reached out and gripped Clark by the shoulder.

Slowly but firmly, Bruce pulled Clark around to face him. There was a beat of silence where the two men simply gazed at each other, stricken cerulean blue eyes meeting broken and tear filled crystalline blue. Then Bruce spoke.

" You still haven't given me a straight answer Clark, and I want it. Even if there was no one else, you still have me. Why didn't you come to me? Why Clark?" Bruce asked, the barest hint of desperation tinting his voice.

Clark looked at him with a pain expression, seemingly at war with himself. Then he took a deep breath and spoke, his heart crumbling.

" I couldn't face you Bruce, I just couldn't because you're not just my best friend, you're more than that, so much more." Clark said softly.

Bruce's brow furrowed in confusion as he took a small step closer to Clark and spoke.

" What do you mean Clark?" He asked.

There was a beat of charged, unbearable silence through the Batcave before Clark finally spoke his truth.

" You're not just my best friend Bruce, you're... You're the man I love with all my heart." Clark confessed.

There weren't many times Bruce felt his brain short-circuit in his adult life. There had been the time when Penguin had kidnapped Robin and he had known sheer, unbridled terror for a few second before he got to work getting his son back and reigning fresh hell down on that flightless bird's bald head, or the first time Poison Ivy had kissed him and nearly killed him. Now though, Bruce's brain was completely and utterly halted as Clark's words hit him.

" Clark wha?" He asked eloquently.

Clark just shook his head and smiled brokenly as he spoke.

" I just couldn't help it Bruce. I think a part of me fell for you the moment I laid eyes on you, but it wasn't until that one night a few years back, when me and you were sitting in you car during a stakeout and I noticed that you have a child's car seat installed in the back of the bat mobile that I knew I could never love anyone else like I love you."

Clark then let out a watery, humorless chuckle as he turned his tearful blue eyes up towards the cavernous ceiling of the Batcave as he spoke.

" I know it's idiotic, you're straight and more importantly we work together to keep the whole galaxy safe, but I just couldn't help it, you are who you are and I love every part of you." Clark said as he looked away and gazed at Bruce with a sad, defeated smile. He then continued.

" I didn't come to you with this because I didn't want you to know what happened to me and then blame yourself for it. I know you well enough to know that you take way too much onto your own shoulders. Now that you know, I bet you're thinking about how Claw'Tu would never have had the balls to lay his dirty, web-fingered hands on either me or Hal had you been there. _There was nothing you could have done, this isn't on you_."

Bruce felt his entire body go numb at these words. As he struggled to speak, to think, to do anything more than gawk at his best friend, Clark spoke.

" God there were so many times these last few weeks were I just wanted to run to you, to tell you want happened, to just be with you because I know that I'll always be safe with you but I just didn't want to burden you with this. There were so many times that I wanted to just come clean and tell you how I felt about you but now I am all messed up, I am ruined. I don't know if I ever deserved you before, but I know that I don't deserve you anymore now Bruce. You only deserve the best and that's not-"

Clark was abruptly cutoff from his words of self-loathing when Bruce firmly seized him by fisting his trembling hand's into Clark's shirt collar and getting right up in his face and he all but glared at him with blazing blue eyes and spoke through gritted teeth.

" _Shut up. Just stop talking right now_."

Clark did as he was told, falling silent and staring at Bruce with wide eyes.

For several long moments the two of them just stood there and breathed raggedly. Then the anger left Bruce's gaze, replaced by a bone-deep despair as he spoke.

" You are not ruined, you are not tainted. How could you ever say such things about yourself Clark? How?" Bruce asked, not waiting for Clark to answer as he plowed on.

" You're wrong Clark, about this, and about not having a chance with me."

" W-What?" Clark whispered.

" Clark." Bruce whispered as he let go of Clark's shirt and gently took the Kryptonian's face into his hand, wiping at the tear tracks that stained Clark's face with his thumbs before he firmly but gently pulled Clark towards him.

Clark let out a small gasp of shock as Bruce brought his lips to his forehead, pressing a kiss to his skin. When Bruce drew away, Clark was stunned to see a couple of tears trailing down Bruce's own cheeks before he leaned in and pressed their foreheads together as he spoke.

" You're an idiot Clark, and so am I." Bruce said, his voice barely above a whisper.

" Bruce?" Clark asked tentatively, not daring to move.

" When I first met you, we argued and I even sent you flying into a table before I pulled out the shard of kryptonite and warned you to stay away. Even then, you kept coming back, bugging the Hell outta me." Bruce said softly, earning a small half-chuckle from Clark, who reached up and gently wrapped his own hands around Bruce's wrists as Bruce continued.

" You kept persisting and soon I stopped thinking of you as a nuisance and started seeing you as a friend. But even with all my detective skills, I didn't notice when my feelings towards to you began to be more than just friendly. I do know that I realized that was deeply and irrevocably in love with you when you and Dick met for the first time."

Clark's eyes grew wide and his face slack with shock. That was years ago.

" I remember how nervous my boy was at the thought of meeting Superman, Earth's greatest hero. He tried to burrow into my cape and hid behind me when you arrived. He wouldn't come out, so you just sank down and said hello, then you asked if you could have a hug. He finally came out and launched himself into your arms and you just smiled at me while you held him. It was in that moment that I knew you were it for me, that I could never love anyone the way I love you Kal-El."

Silence followed in the wake of Bruce's words, the sounds of both Clark and Bruce's ragged breathing the only thing penetrating it as they gazed at each other. It was Clark who finally regained his voice.

" Y-You love me?" Clark asked softly.

" Yes, as you love me." Bruce replied.

Clark felt his entire body shudder at these words, pure and un-adultered joy rising up in his heat, but in an instant it felt like someone threw ice water over him.

" But Claw'Tu-" He began to say brokenly when Bruce tightened his hold on Clark and looked at him with hardened blue eyes.

" Is a piece of shit who deserved to have his face burned off for ever thinking he could touch either you or Hal. He didn't ruin you Clark, you aren't tainted in any way and I won't hear otherwise." Bruce said with fierce finality.

Clark closed his eyes and leaned into Bruce's touch, soaking in the warmth from this calloused hands. Then in an instant his face was crumbling as the composure he had been so valiantly trying to maintain finally disintegrated. With a low, broken sound Clark opened his eyes and looked pleadingly at Bruce as fresh tears flowed.

" Bruce... Bruce." He whispered.

Without any further thought or prompting, Bruce pulled Clark into a crushing hug that would have cracked human bones.

" I am here Clark, I am right here." Bruce said against Clark's ear.

" H-He hurt me." Clark gritted, his breath hitching violently as he clung to Bruce, all the while taking care not to crush Bruce with his immense strength.

" Oh my God... He hurt me really bad Bruce."

" I know, I know Clark, but he's gone now, you made sure. He's never gonna hurt you or anyone else ever again." Bruce assured, feeling himself crumbling as well.

" You're safe now, you're here with me and I'll take care of you. I promise, I'm gonna take care of you."

Clark wanted to say something, but all words fled as he finally let go all the way and just started to sob against Bruce's shoulder, letting himself be held and comforted by the man who had a reputation for being the most terrifying hero on the planet. Bruce just held onto the man he loved and vowed to himself that he would keep his word.

He would take care of Clark, he'd take care of him for as long as he drew breath.

 _Several hours later, well into the night..._

Bruce crossed his arms as he stood at the foot of his king-sized bed, his eyes never leaving its sleeping occupant.

After Clark had sobbed till he had no more tears left to shed, Bruce had led him back upstairs to the kitchen where a somber and knowing Alfred had been waiting for them with herbal tea and some of his signature cookies.

Bruce and Clark had appreciated the gesture as they had sat side by side at the kitchen counter. Before he retired for the night himself, Alfred had wordlessly made his way over to Clark and placed a gentle hand on top of the Kryptonian's dark haired head.

It was a tender, fatherly gesture that nearly sent Clark bawling again. Instead, Clark had kept his composure and leaned into the touch. Neither had said a word, and they didn't need to. Clark knew that Alfred would be there for him. Alfred had then taken his leave.

Bruce and Clark had made their way upstairs, and Clark had thought to simply go to the guest room Bruce had assigned him. Bruce had a totally different sleeping arraignment in mind. He told Clark that in no uncertain terms, he was to take care of his night time rituals and then come straight to Bruce's room. Clark had tried to protest but Bruce didn't budge.

Clark went into the guest room and took a quick shower before slipping into a simple dark grey T-shirt and black sleeping pants. Once he had been ready for bed, Clark had steadied his nerve and made his way to Bruce's bedroom right next to his.

The door had opened to reveal Bruce, wearing a simple combination of a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. Once Bruce had welcomed Clark over the threshold, he had told Clark quite simply that Clark was to sleep in Bruce's bed while Bruce himself took the sofa. Clark had been sunned, and then appalled, but Bruce was already herding him towards the luxurious king-size four-poster bed.

Now here they were, with the man who was Superman sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks while the man who was Batman silently watched over him.

Bruce turned and made his way over to the sofa where he had crafted his makeshift bed. He laid down but kept his eyes focused on Clark, the man he had declared his love for tonight.

It was going to be a rough from here on out, Bruce knew this with certainty, but they would get through it like they did everything else.

Bruce also hoped that the scoop about one of his latest secret endeavors that Bruce had promised him would help Clark stay positive and give Perry White something to chew on. It was the newest innovation WayneTech had been working on.

The latest in 3D printed prosthetics, made for everyone but especially for children.

 _Two days later, at the Justice League Watchtower..._

Diana felt anticipation unfurl in her gut as she stepped out of the elevator onto the Watchtower's highest observation deck. It had been a hectic couple of days with both Batman and Superman incommunicado. Thankfully there had not been any epic disasters that had needed either of them, but the League without two of its central pillars had been worrying.

Hal had been worried about Bruce and Clark as well, but stated that even he had no idea what was going on. He and Barry had reunited, but Barry had known that Hal was hiding something, something huge.

Now all of a sudden an unscheduled meeting had been called, and everyone had been instructed to go up to the highest observatory. Diana made her way around a corner and stepped over the threshold into the observatory, which already had occupants.

J'onn and Shayera were standing in the center of the room, Shayera looking confused while J'onn looked as unreadable as ever.

" Hey Diana." Shayera greeted when she caught sight of Wonder Woman.

" Shayera, J'onn, good to see you, has anyone else arrived yet?" Diana asked as she stood with her teammates.

" Looks like it's just us so far." Shayera replied, adjusting the powerful mace she had tight ti her waist just as the door on the other side of the del slid open and a red streak shot into the room.

" Hey guys." Barry Allen, AKA The Flash said causally as he materialized between J'onn and Shayera.

" Hello Flash." J'onn said monotonously.

Diana nodded and smiled when Barry and Shayera fist bumped.

" I wonder why Batman called us here. Any ideas?" Barry asked as he looked around.

A few minutes later the door Diana had used opened and Hal Jordan walked in. He had a somber look on his face but he brightened when he caught sight of the already assembled League members, especially Barry.

" Hey you guys." Hal said with a wave as he walked across the room to join them.

" Hey dude, how've you been?" He asked as he eyed Barry.

After he had revealed the truth to Batman, Bruce had encouraged him to not be alone. He very specifically told Hal to keep what he knew to himself, but he had been in his self-imposed exile for long enough. Superman had finally returned to his best friend, so it was time Hal did as well. It had been a little awkward, and Barry had been massively curious about just what was going on, but he hadn't looked gift-horse in the mouth when Hal Jordan had materialized outside of the Central City Crime Lab and asked if they could hang out.

" I am good man, just wondering what this meeting is about." Barry replied, hoping maybe Hal could shed some light on the matter.

Hal did his best not to squirm under the man eyes that were leveled on him with askance and instead shook his head.

" Sorry guys, I can't say anything right now, it's not my place." He explained.

Before anyone could ask Hal any further questions, everyone turned as the door Barry had used to enter the observation deck slid open, revealing Batman in all his dark, intimidating glory with a somber looking Superman behind him.

The two pillars of the Justice League walked side by side towards the other members in silence. Diana and the others all felt the mood in the whole room shift. Now there was only suspense and perhaps even some relief at seeing Batman and Superman standing together after so many weeks of separation.

" Hello everyone." Superman greeted with a threadbare version of his usual megawatt smile, Batman curtly nodding in greeting beside him.

" Hey Big Guy, glad to see you and Bats patched things up." Barry quipped with a smile, delighted when Superman sent him a wider smile and Batman's lips twitched for a moment.

But the smile left Superman's face far too soon as he turned his attention to the group as a whole as spoke.

" I know you're all wondering why this meeting was called, and why I haven't been myself lately." Superman began pausing to take a deep breath before he turned his pained blue eyes to Hal, who looked just as quietly devastated. Steadying himself, Superman spoke.

" I asked all of you here because its time those of you who still don't know learned the truth." Superman said, his eyes slowly but surely growing over-bright.

" Supes you're scaring us, what's going on?" Barry asked as he took a step closer to Clark.

Clark let out a shaky breath and then started slightly when a gloved hand wordlessly placed itself into his own, firmly intwining their fingers. Clark looked up to see Bruce standing silently beside him, gazing at his with his mouth held in a grim line.

The other members of the League were wide-eyed with shock at the quiet but powerful display from the normally stoic vigilante. It was Bruce who broke the silence.

" Go ahead Superman, take all the time you need." He said with assurance as he squeezed Clark's hand firmly.

Clark took another deep breath, sent Bruce a wane smile before he then turned to face the League and speak.

" What I am about to share with you is one of the hardest things I will every have to do in my entire life, but I know that for the good of this team I have to do it. As you know, several weeks ago, Hal and I went on that exploratory mission to Sector 6811. The official record states that nothing out of the ordinary happened save for that minor electrical interference that shorted out communication, but that's not true. Something did happen, something pretty bad..."

 _An hour later..._

Batman stood every faithfully close to Superman as the latter held both Shayera and Barry in his arms with tears silently streaming from his eyes. The Thanagarian woman and the speedster were both clinging to the Man of Steel hard. Shayera sobbed against Clark's chest while Barry had his face buried in the Kryptonian's shoulder as he cried silently, his one arm around Shayera's shoulders while his other hand clutched a bit of Superman's bright crimson cape tightly in his fist.

Batman turned his gaze to the far window, where a devastated Hal Jordan sat with his head in his hands. On either side of him were J'onn and Diana. J'onn met Batman's gaze and they shared a somber look, while Diana sat beside Hal with a hand on his shoulder, wiping a tear from her own cheek.

Once Superman had made his crushing revelation about what he and Hal had suffered through in Sector 6811, both Shayera and Barry had reacted with pure rage. Barry had nearly sped out the door and Shayera had been flying right behind him when Clark had utilized his own speed to grab both of his teammates and keep them from going to the docking bay where the Javelins were kept.

They had wanted to fly to Sector 6811 and lay waste to it. Clark would not budge despite both Shayera and Barry's combined efforts to break free. In the end their rage had slowly dissipated into soul-crushing anguish.

Hal had broken down and wanted to flee, when J'onn materialized in his way and surprised the Green Lantern by gently cupping the side of his neck and telling him that he was in no way responsible for what Claw'Tu did. Then Hal had received an even bigger shock when Diana had materialized beside them and pulled him into a gentle hug with tears streaming from her eyes, reiterating what J'onn told him.

It was never his fault.

Once Shayera and Barry had calmed down enough, Clark reluctantly let them go. Diana left Hal's side and quickly made her way over to her dear friend, tenderly taking Clark's face into her hands and not saying a word. They just gazed at each other with quiet devastation written across their faces. A few feet away, Hal and Barry were now clinging to each other, the former crying a new while the latter kept asking him why he didn't just come to him as his best friend. They mirrored Clark and Bruce's own confrontation a couple of days prior. J'onn stood beside Shayera with a hand on her shoulder in silent support as she stood by Hall and Barry, hugging herself tightly. Bruce watched on with his own eyes burning behind the white lenses of his cowl.

He knew that this would be devastating, but no amount of mental preparation could prepare even him for the real thing as it unfolded.

When Clark turned in Diana's embrace and held out his hand to him, Bruce did not hesitate to grip it as he had done throughout Clark's telling of his horrible tale.

But no sooner had everyone started to calm down, the alarm blared loudly, smashing the somberness.

In an instant, everyone composed themselves, wiping away their tears and growing alert to the latest threat to Earth.

" Let's get to work!" Superman yelled, all business as he and Batman took off running towards the doors with the rest of the League following suit. Within minutes they were beaming down to Metropolis were Toy Man was reeking havoc with a veritable army of deranged looking automatons that seemed Hell bent on bringing down as many buildings as possible.

Grief would have to wait, and this was as good an opportunity as any to vent some of serious anger.

 _Three months later..._

Bruce stretched his neck lightly as he walked through the deserted corridor towards his private lab at the Watchtower. It was situated near the cargo bay area and everyone else knew not to go in unless it was absolutely necessary. Everyone adhered to this rule.

Except now as of late, one particular red caped individual was making it a habit to just drop in whenever he wanted.

Batman grumbled a little at the thought as he turned a corner and continued walking with his cape billowing lightly around him, but just as he had stepped past the mouth of another corridor when he was suddenly seized by the arm in an iron-clad but surprisingly gentle hold and yanked into said corridor in the blink of an eye.

Bruce stayed perfectly relaxed as he was pressed up against the metal wall and a pair of warm, eager lips sealed themselves over his own. Bruce responded in kind, silently revealing in the kiss as he reached up wrapped his arms around a trim waist and pulled in ambusher flush against him. When they pulled away several minutes later, Superman smiled warmly at Batman, lightly running his hands over the bat emblem on Bruce's chest. It was Bruce who spoke first.

" Not that I minded or anything, but what brought that on?" Bruce asked, his voice a husky murmur as he let go of Clark's hips and let his hands travel a little lower till they were lightly cupping a pair of firm, supple globes.

Clark gasped at the touch but then chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around Bruce's shoulders and sighed.

" Nothing, I just missed you." Clark replied, his face mere inches from Bruce cowl-hidden visage.

" We were sitting together at the meeting not ten minutes ago." Bruce countered before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the elegant curve of Clark's jaw bone.

Clark shuddered at the contact and then let out a small laugh as he shook his head.

" We were working, and it was a really long ten minutes." Clark said with an tiny, almost pout.

" Hmm." Bruce hummed before he leaned in, telegraphing his intent.

Bruce watched with silent joy as Clark's face lit up with absolute delight as he leaned in and met Bruce the rest of the way, their lips molding together in a deep kiss.

It had been three months since Clark had revealed what had happened to him in Sector 6811 to the rest of the League. To say that everyone else had been devastated was an understatement. Shayera had flown off into seclusion in the mountains for a whole week and everyone worried that she would find a way to get to Sector 6811 and wreck the place like she had threatened. Barry had nearly collapsed from not eating. Hal had wanted to quit the Green Lantern Corp all together. J'onn had sequestered himself into his room and meditated for three straight days just to deal with everyone's raw emotions and feelings.

Clark himself had had a rough go of it because he still had to reveal his truth to Lois and his parents. Luckily, Bruce had been a constant support throughout the entire ordeal. He had stood there in the corner of Lois' living room as Lois had sobbed and hugged him. Bruce had waited stood outside of the Kent farmhouse and had been there to run after Jonathan Kent as the older man, with tears of despair streaming down his face had literally run out of his house and fled behind his barn. Bruce had been the one to catch Clark's father and hold him when the poor man had collapsed into gut-wrenching sobs for his son.

It had been hard, but not impossible. As time passed, everyone began to heal. Shayera came back and when she reunited with Clark she had just hugged him hard for nearly half an hour, not saying a single word. Barry's incredible appetite had returned and he had resumed his weekly eating contests with Clark, much to the Man of Steel's delight. Barry and Hal had fully resumed their friendship, which Bruce and Clark had discovered one day had actually become something more deeper and serious.

They had literally stumbled on The Flash and Green Lantern having a heavy make out session in one of the janitorial closets. Clark had laughed his head off, while Bruce had bit back a smirk and given them a stern look as Hal tightened his hold on Barry, who in turn pressed the button to shut the door and hide them from Superman and Batman.

Clark and Diana had started sparring with each other again, and she had dragged Clark with her on one of her incognito shopping excursions in Greece of all places.

It had taken some convincing, but Clark had been able to persuade Hal to join him in his meditation sessions that he had with J'onn a view times a week. Now this didn't mean that Hal Jordan suddenly became a mellow yogi, he was back to his brash and cocky ways, but he was calmer and no longer writhing in guilt. A part of him would always feel responsible no matter what anyone told him, but he was soon back to his old self. One positive that had come out of the entire ordeal besides Barry finally coming clean about his feelings for Hal and Hal reciprocating whole heartedly, Hal and Clark had grown closer than they had ever been. Superman had sacrificed his own body to keep Hal safe. The Air force pilot would always have Clark's back after this, and while he had always been fiercely protective over everyone in the League, now he just had that little bit extra when it came to Clark.

As he and Clark now walked down the corridor towards Bruce's lab at a sedate pace and a comfortable silence between them, Bruce could not help but think about the progress of his and Clark's relationship as well.

After the revelations had been made and more tears had been spent, Bruce had made the hard decision to take a step back. Bruce knew that there was no way that Clark was ready for any kind of romantic overture from him. Despite their highly charged declarations of love for each other, Clark and Bruce had both agreed that they needed to re-establish their relationship is friends first.

It started with sharing monitor duty again. They had missed each other's company so much, in something as simple as just sitting together and watching over the happenings of the world down below.

After that, when Bruce would be on his long stake outs, Clark would come by with special deliveries of much needed coffee or food courtesy of Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce had been quick to comment that he had gained a Super Delivery Boy, to which Clark had simply smiled and said yes, yes he had.

Of course Alfred and Dick were both ecstatic about having Clark back. The once solemn Batcave was now often filled with laughter and warmth, with Clark often being there to held Robin keep up his training, partaking in Alfred's wonderful chocolate chip cookies, and just quietly spending time with Bruce over mugs of coffee.

Seeing Batman and Superman together had done wonders for the teams moral. Hal may have gotten some good natured teasing in about Spooky and Big Blue finally reunited, but he was just as relieved as the rest of them.

Once Bruce and Clark had re-established their friendship and work relationship, they had finally pursued the romantic aspect.

Seeing as to how Bruce was the owner of the Daily Planet and a prominent billionaire, Clark had thought that keeping a low profile would be next to impossible for them. However, for all of Batman's stealth and care, Bruce Wayne's own skills were not to be over looked.

For their first date, Bruce had treated Clark to a performance of the famous Gotham Philharmonic Orchestra, is a private booth sequestered from everyone and with the staff under strict guidelines to not breath a word about Bruce Wayne's attendance, or his date for the evening.

The orchestra's performance had been awe inspiring, and Clark had been moved to tears a few times, but when he noticed that throughout the entire performance, Bruce's sole focus had been on him, Clark had found himself touched for a completely other reason. They had snuck out the back of the building once the show was over, where Alfred was waiting for them with the car to take them to the restaurant Bruce had booked for dinner.

Clark was stunned when Bruce revealed that this restaurant, one of the oldest in all of Gotham, was the exact same restaurant where a young Dr. Thomas Wayne had come to have dinner one night with some of his co-workers when he had dropped one of his forks. As he had leaned down to pick it up, Thomas Wayne ended up bumping his head right into that of a young woman who had been reaching to pick it up for him. This young lady's name was Martha Kane. They had both straightened up nursing their sore foreheads and had finally laid eyes on each other.

The rest as they say, was history.

Needless to say, it had been a very poignant and intimate dinner between Bruce and Clark.

Not to be outdone, for their second Clark had taken Bruce to Smallville by simply flying them to Kansas. Bruce had been intrigued when Clark had touched down next to a small, crystalline blue lake. Clark had taken a moment to duck behind a tree and change out of his Superman attire and into a simple pair of blue jeans and a crisp white button up shirt. After that, they had just started to walk along the lake shore side by side, talking about everything from how pleased Perry had been with the exclusive scoop from WayneTech Clark had provided, to how they all kept finding Barry and Hal locking lips throughout the entire watch tower.

They had walked until they had reached a little hill, where Clark had set up a table for two and everything. Bruce had wanted to tease the Man of Steel to hide how touched he was by the gesture, but instead had given Clark a genuine smile and also surmised that this spot held great significance to Clark. He observations had proved correct as during dinner, which Clark had cooked himself, he revealed that this was the spot where he first learned that he could fly.

And so, they had progressed from there with the desire between them steadily growing stringer and stronger.

Two months ago they had shared their first kiss. It had come completely out of the blue. Clark had simply invited Bruce, Dick, and Alfred to the Fortress of Solitude to witness an aurora borealis that was taking place that night.

They had all beamed into the Fortress bundled up against the bitter cold, only to find that Clark had set the climate control to accommodate them. Dick had nearly lost his mind when Clark gave them the tour of the place, especially his animal sanctuary. Alfred had been a little envious of Superman's veritable army of robots charged with the upkeep of the Fortress but Clark had been quick to assure the man that a robot just couldn't compare to having someone like Alfred Pennyworth.

When it came time to see the aurora borealis, Clark had led them to a large room within the Fortress that had a large, glass-like dome for a ceiling. There was a lounge area set up and the robots were on hand to provide hot cocoa and coffee. When the aurora made its appearance, everyone had looked at the sight with awe.

Clark had made a comment on the beauty of the lights, and Bruce had concurred, but when Clark looked away to smile at Bruce, he had sat wide eyed as he realized that Bruce had not been looking at the shimmering lights that were painting the Arctic skies, he had been looking at Clark. In the span of seconds the air between them had shifted and as one they leaned into each other till their lips had met. Bruce had nearly pulled Clark into his lap as he had wrapped his arms around the man he loved and reveled in the feel of Clark's lips agains his own. Clark himself had sighed, and nearly started to literally float, but Bruce's arms had kept him anchored.

Dick had let out a happy whoop of triumph at seeing two of his favorite people finally kissing, but then Alfred had gently shushed him and then herded him out of the room to afford Master Bruce and Master Clark some much needed privacy.

Things had kept progressing after that, with Clark and Bruce enjoying some clandestine make out sessions of their own and just experiencing the ups and downs of each other's company. However, for all of the progress that they had made, they had yet to consummate their relationship. It was understandable why Clark would be reluctant, and Bruce never pushed for more. They stayed with in the boundaries that had been set, and Bruce had plenty of outlets in Gotham for his frustrations.

Presently though, Bruce and Clark came to a stop at the threshold to Bruce's lab.

" Should I be expecting you tonight after I get back from patrol?" Batman asked casually as he reached out and glided his fingers through the alien material of Clark's cape.

" Without a doubt, unless some epic disaster needs my attention." Clark replied before he leaned in a pressed a playful kiss to the nose of Bruce's cowl.

" Keep your fingers crossed Mr. Wayne." Clark whispered huskily, and then in the blink on an eye and a gust of air he was gone, leaving Bruce feeling just a tiny bit hot under his armor.

Bruce quickly shook off the feeling and stepped into his labs. There were some important test results he still had to wait on.

Several hours and and a couple of thwarted crimes later in Gotham...

" That was a surprisingly quiet night." Robin commented as he and Batman climbed out of the bat mobile.

" Hmm." Batman replied, agreeing with his young protégé because all Batman and Robin had had to do tonight was stop simple bank robbery and an assault in the park. None of Gotham's heavy hitters like Joker or Bane had been out tonight.

Do criminals like they ever take the night off? Strange.

As Batman and Robin made their way towards the computer area, Alfred was their to greet them.

" Welcome back sir, and you as well Master Dick." He greeted.

" Hey Alfred." Dick said with a smiled as he pulled his face mask off, Bruce nodding as he too de-cowled.

A look around had Bruce feeling a bit disappointed because Clark wasn't here to greet them. He said he would be by tonight, but maybe something had come up. Bruce and Dick headed for the locker room. Once Bruce and Dick emerged freshly showered and changed into regular clothing, Alfred ushered Dick up to the main house before he took Bruce aside.

" What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked curiously, dressed in a simply pair of black slacks and a dark blue button-up shirt.

" Oh nothing wrong sir, but I have it on good authority that you were expecting someone. Rest assured, that someone is here, he arrived two hours earlier. He simply elected to wait for you in your room sir." Alfred explained.

Bruce's eyes went wide for a moment before he quickly schooled his features. He hadn't anticipated this.

" Thank you Alfred." Bruce said.

" Of course sir." Alfred said with a nod, and maybe even a tiny smirk at the corner of his lips as he sent Bruce a knowing look. Feeling his face heat up and fighting back a smile, Bruce made his way up to the Manor with Alfred and then left Dick in the butler's capable hands before making quick work of getting upstairs to his bedroom.

Once he was standing before his door, Bruce felt a wave of nervousness wash over him. He had someone waiting for him on the other side of the door and he had this gut feeling that something was going to happen tonight, something monumental. Taking a deep breath, Bruce reached for the door knob and pushed his bedroom food open before stepping inside. He shut the door behind him, but his eyes were focused on his bedroom windows, and the tall, dark-haired figure standing before them.

Clark. He was standing to full height and with his back to Bruce, the moonlight from outside enveloping him in a pale glow. What made Bruce's heart skip another beat was that the Kryptonian was not wearing either his Superman uniform or the baggy, plain clothes of his civilian persona.

No, at the moment Clark was wearing a luxuriously looking black robe. It wasn't just any robe, it was Bruce's robe. Clark was wearing Bruce's robe, and by the looks of it, not much else. Bruce felt his mouth go dry at the sight, a wave of pure possessiveness rising up inside him.

" Clark." He said when he finally got his voice to return to him and stepped into the center of the room.

Clark slowly turned away from the window to face Bruce, a nervous smile spread across his face. Clark then slowly rose into the air and floated across the room. He came to stand before Bruce as he spoke.

" Hey Bruce. I hope you don't mind." He said, gesturing to the robe.

" Not at all, it looks really good on you." Bruce said as he reached up and ran his fingertips lightly over the anagram of the Wayne family crest that was embroidered over the left breast of the robe.

" Is this uh... is this all you're wearing?" Bruce asked, feeling his blood rising.

He watched as Clark's cheeks reddened and he nodded in affirmation. Taking a deep breath through his nostrils in an effort to calm himself, Bruce spoke.

" What's going on here Clark?" He asked lightly.

Clark just blushed further and looked down for a moment before he took a deep breath and met Bruce's striking blue gaze.

" It took a while, to feel good in my own skin again after what happened to me. You and me, we're together now, and you have made me so happy Bruce." Clark said, reached out and taking Bruce's face into his hand, his eyes over bright with emotion. Bruce looked a little wobbly himself, but kept himself composed as Clark continued.

" We're together, but there's one final wall between us. I am ready for us to tear it down together Bruce."

" Clark." Bruce breathed as he wrapped his arms around Clark's waist and pulled him close, staring into those other-worldly blue eyes filled with such love ad desire.

Clark leaned in and pressed their foreheads together as he finally spoke the words he had been holding in for hours.

" Make love to me Bruce. I am yours in every other way, make me yours in this way too. Please Bruce, please ma-mmph."

Whatever else Clark was going to say were swallowed up as Bruce covered Clark's lips with his own in a deep, searing kiss. Clark's entire body seemed to sigh as with a small, almost broken sound he lost himself to Bruce's kiss.

When the need for air became too much for Bruce to ignore, he reluctantly pulled away from Clark with a gasp. They stood in each other's arms, just breathing together for a moment before Bruce leaned in and pressed a kiss to clark's neck, earning a sharp gasp that quickly turned into a groan as Bruce started kissing his way up the length of his neck and throat, till he had his lips pressed against Clark's ear as he spoke.

" I'll only do what you want me to Clark, so tell me, is there anything you won't allow?" Bruce rumbled.

Clark blinked in thought for a moment before he lowered his forehead onto Bruce's shoulder and let out a shaky breath as he spoke.

" You can do whatever you want Bruce, you can even use your teeth, just... just don't pull my hair please." He said quietly.

Bruce felt his heart give a painful lurch at Clark's request, but nodded as he tightened his hold around Clark.

" Okay, okay Clark, and if it gets to be too much for you, just say so and we'll stop. I promise." Bruce said, meaning it with every fiber of his being.

He was reward with Clark straightening up and kissing him soundly as without releasing each other they started shuffling towards Bruce's bed. When they drew apart, Clark's face was flushed and his eyes were hooded as he climbed onto the bed lay down onto his elbows, his normally bright blue eyes darkened almost to full black with desire as he gazed at Bruce, the robe he was wearing loosening and falling open to reveal a tantalizing view of his bare chest.

Bruce stood at the foot of his bed and gazed at the vision Clark presented before him. Then without taking his eyes off of Clark he reached up and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Clark let out a shaky breath as he watched more and more of Bruce's own impressive physique get revealed with each button that was undone. Once he had the final button undone, Bruce pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside before he joined Clark on the bed. The Kryptonian's eyes were revetted to Bruce's body, so very well built and baring the marks of his many years protecting Gotham.

Bruce sought out Clark's lips in another kiss and gently pushed the other man fully onto his back, savoring the tasting of the Kryptonian while his hand when to the tied belt that held the robe shut still. When they pulled apart, Bruce glanced down at the knot of the robes belt before he looked back up into Clark's eyes as he spoke.

" Can I take this off of you?" He asked quietly.

Clark swallowed and then slowly nodded his head, letting out a shaky breath as Bruce slowly untied the belt. After that, Bruce knelt between Clark's parted legs and gently reached for the rob. Clark moaned softly as Bruce slowly pulled the sleeping robe open and away, leaving him bare before his lover's eyes.

There had been plenty of times where Bruce and Clark had seen each other without their shirts on, but this was something else entirely. This was the first time they were this bare before each other both literally and figuratively.

A few moments later the robe, and a pair of black slacks were joining Bruce's shirt on the floor.

Clark cried out as Bruce closed the distance between them and pressed their bodies together, burying his face into Clark's neck and going to town on it with lips and his teeth while his hands touched him everywhere from his chest to his stomach, to his thighs, nearly driving Clark made with want.

Clark reached up and placed his hands over Bruce's back, reveling in the feeling of the powerful muscles rippling and shifting beneath his palms. Bruce drew away from Clark's neck to capture his lips once more, envious that he couldn't render the Kryptonian breathless, but wanting to give it his best shot.

Without breaking the kiss, Bruce blindly reached for his bedside drawer and dexterously pulled out a small bottle and a small, foil wrapped packet.

A few minutes later Clark's harsh, pained cry mingled with Bruce's strangled groan as their bodies were finally joined in the most intimate way. Bruce ran his hand through Clark's dark curls, keeping his promise not to pull on them, while he pressed soothing kisses to Clark's fought neck and heaving chest.

They fit so perfectly together, and moved so smoothly. Clark writhed and gasped, his every already otherworldly sense overwhelmed by the pleasure Bruce was causing him.

The noises of pleasure from the bed's occupants grew steadily louder, muffled every now and then by sloppy, desperate kisses.

When he felt white hot release wash over him, Clark arched almost clean off the bed into Bruce, burying his face into Bruce's neck as he cried out his name.

" BRUCE!"

Clark's entire body going wire tight was what finally drove Bruce over the edge as well. With one final surge forward, Bruce felt his vision actually go white as he too cried out his lover's name.

" CLARK!" He nearly sobbed.

When the waves of pleasure that had cascaded over them subsides, Clark and Bruce felt onto the bed in a boneless heap of tangled limbs and trembling bodies. With what little strength he had left in his enervated body, Bruce pushed himself off of Clark with a low groan and separated them, coming to lay on his side next to his spent lover.

Bruce shut his eyes and tried to catch his breath. Beside him, he could hear Clark taking in deep breaths of his own. When he opened his eyes again, Bruce focused immediately on Clark. The Kryptonian lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling with slightly over bright eyes, a look of peace over his handsome features. Before Bruce could do anything, Clark spoke without looking at him.

" I am not ruined, I am not tainted. Claw'Tu didn't win anything." Clark said firmly before he finally turned his head to meet Bruce's gaze.

" We beat him Bruce." Clark said softly, almost a whisper.

" Yes Clark, _we did_." Bruce said fiercely as he reached out and cupped Clark's cheek.

With a shaky breath, Clark turned over onto his side and sought out Bruce, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other and just holding on, breathing. There no tears shed, no dark memories revisited. There was only the quietness that came after unbridled passion, the gentle bliss of simply being with the one you loved with all your heart.

 _Several hours later, in the early dawn hours..._

The room was still and Bruce let out a soft sigh as he gazed down at a sleeping Clark. Once he had recovered enough, Bruce had made love to Clark one more time, using some of the knowledge he had picked up during his travels to bring Clark to even higher realms of pleasure. He had taken special pride in overwhelming his Kryptonian.

Afterwards he had dragged a sleepy Clark to the en suite bathroom, where they had taken a quick, but sensuous shower together. Clark had then watched on with a towel wrapped around his waist and a soft grin on his face as Bruce had gone about replacing the sheets and pristinely remaking the bed.

If Bruce had learned just one thing from Alfred Pennyworth, it was how to make a bed properly.

Bruce had taken Clark to bed and the Kryptonian had drifted off almost immediately. He now lay with Bruce spooned up behind him. But while Clark slept tranquilly, Bruce lay wide awake.

He burned to his very soul with bright fury, he raged within, knowing what this man, this wonderful, infuriating, extraordinary man who he was holding in his arms and now had the privilege of calling his had suffered in Sector 6811.

Claw'Tu may have been roasted alive and his ship overrun and probably destroyed, as far as Bruce was concerned that wasn't good enough, not for Clark, and definitely not for the Bat.

He already had a plan formulating in his mind. There were plenty more slavers where Claw'Tu and his ilk came from, and Bruce decided that they would get a taste of Batman's special brand of justice.

Bruce was shaken from his dark promises when Clark shifted and turned over in his sleep with a soft hum. Bruce laid down fully and wrapped his arms round Clark's waist, gently pulling him closer and allowing himself a small sigh of contentment as well. Gazing at his lover's peacefully sleeping face, Bruce felt his boiling rage reduce to slow simmering embers. There would be time for vengeance later. Right now was the time to get some sleep at least, and the coming day was still unknown. If there was one thing Bruce was certain of as he pressed a fleeting kiss to Clark's brow and finally drifted off to sleep himself, it was that they would get through.

Together.

 **The End.**


End file.
